


Eavesdropping

by Missevilhat13



Series: A Chest of Drabbles [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Mighty Nein - Fandom
Genre: Ghosts, Molly as a ghost, Other, i guess?, pleasant haunting, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: Molly "haunts" the Mighty Nein and overhears a certain conversation about him.Probably done a hundred times





	Eavesdropping

He liked to watch them.

It was odd, being drug around by his friends, a spectral thread connecting him to them. He was sure it was because Beau had his Tarot cards in her pocket, however he was able to watch them all individually, so perhaps he was wrong about that. 

He knew the Firbolg they had met, Caduceus, was aware of him. But after a long staring contest between the two, mostly ignored him. A word hadn’t passed between them, but Molly was fairly certain Caduceus was warning Molly not to harm them.

He would never do that, of course, but he appreciated Caduceus looking out for them. 

Molly watched as Jester blew out a breath, staring down at the table. He was leaning against the nearby wall, vastly interested in the current conversation.

“If it’s too hard you can do top three.” Compromised Nott, taking a sip from her flask. 

She opened her mouth after a moment, seeing everyone waiting expectantly for her reply, amusement and curiosity playing across their faces. Even Bryce seemed somewhat intrigued, if slightly perturbed.

“Honestly…I saw Molly’s…when we were in the bath house…” She said and Molly gasped, standing up straight. He raised his hands up in victory and kept watching.

“…well we all must have seen it but how did it compare?” asked Nott. Beau was nodding, and Caleb was scratching his chin. Fjord was just shaking his head but had a smile on his face.

“Molly’s was preeety good.” Said Jester and Molly grinned wider.

“In terms of just being giant or was it well proportioned? Symetrical?” asked Nott, gesticulating as she tried to understand her grading system and Molly leaned forward, as if it would somehow make her answer easier to hear.

“It was really nice, and it was a good color.” Said Jester and then she burst into a fit of giggles. Molly followed suit, his raucous cackle filling the plane he existed on and Caduceus smiled, although Molly wasn’t sure if it was because Molly was laughing or if it was because everyone else was.

“We only ask because the last time I saw it, it was a bit of a mess.” Said Caleb, and a small smile graced his face and Molly clutched his stomach, wheezing. Jester raised her eyebrow.

“It was a bit ‘Egg McMuffin’ if you know what I mean.” Said Caleb and Fjord wiped some tears from his eyes. Jester nodded in thought.

“Oh, that’s right, he did do something to it. No, when it was clean it was lovely.” She said in a serious tone, and Molly broke out into another fit of laughter, as he wiped spectral tears, he saw another smile play across Caleb’s face.

Gods, he didn’t think he had ever seen Caleb smile that much.

“…classic ‘Zadash Breakfast’…”He said and again, the Nein broke into another hysterical laughing fit, other patrons looking at them and Bryce looked thoroughly disturbed.  
Molly took in deep breaths, trying to steady himself as Bryce excused themselves from the table. 

A funny thought occurred to him and he couldn’t help murmuring it out loud, and he saw Caduceus’s ear twitch slightly.

“If you wanted breakfast in bed you only had to ask…” he said mischievously as he looked at Caleb, taking a deep draft from his tankard.


End file.
